


coffee debate

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [139]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LOK - Freeform, Tickling, zhurrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It starts with a cup of coffee.





	coffee debate

“Zhu Li, I’m doing the thing and boiling some coffee, do you want some?” Varrick asked as he put the pot on the stove, ready to boil it. It was extremely early, and Varrick always started his days with coffee to function properly, so did Zhu Li.

 

“Yes, thank you dear!” she called from their bedroom. She was currently in the process of making the bed, if there was something she couldn’t stand, it was a messy bed, which was ironic since she was the one that turned around in her sleep way more than Varrick. She put the last pillow in the right place. “No milk and sugar in mine please!”

 

Varrick chuckled, while putting plates and utensils onto their kitchen table, preparing for breakfast, it was usually his job.

 

“Sure, I just don’t get how you can drink it so bitter!”

 

“And you’re supposed to be an adult.” Zhu Li answered as she entered the kitchen, a small grin on her face. “You can’t even drink coffee right.”

 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with liking coffee this way, I’ll show you!”

 

“Huh? And how would you do that, dear?”

 

“Well, I’ll do the thing of course!”

 

The woman blinked, and before she could react properly, she felt Varrick’s fingers tickling her sensitive stomach, causing her to laugh as she instinctively took a step backwards. She was way too ticklish and had to flee, she wouldn’t be able to handle much more.

 

“Varrick, stop!” she said between laughs, laughs that lightened Varrick’s day. There was nothing more beautiful than his Zhu Li. But unlike what she had asked, he continued to tickle her.

 

Big mistake.

 

Zhu Li couldn’t take it anymore, and before she could think, her dust was buried into her husband’s face, making him fall backwards, before blinking confused. She felt her cheeks redden as she looked into Varrick’s eyes.

 

“Oh gosh, sorry dear, it was a reflex.”

 

“I. Love. You.”

 

Before she could react, Varrick’s lips pressed against her own, and she let go, enjoying the present.


End file.
